


A Neighbor's Advantage

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Condoms, F/M, Forced Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After being brought back to reality from a daydream in school, A girl is called by her neighbor to babysit, then she struggles to stay legal as thing weren't going as planned.





	A Neighbor's Advantage

“Clare, Clare?” My teacher said, making me look up from my daydream.

“Yes sorry, I’ll get back to work.” I said, making my teacher giggle.

“Clare, school is over ten minutes ago.” She said. “Go home and get some rest. See you Monday.”

I looked around and saw I was alone in the school, then I sighed as I stood up,

“I hear you.” She said with a chuckle. “A long boring week is taking Its toll on me too, but not as bad as you if you don't realize you are alone. Have a good weekend honey.”

I nodded and walked to my car, then got in and started it. Just before I was about to start driving, my phone ring, making me grabbed it and picked it up.

“Hello?” I said.

“Hello Clare, It’s your neighbor Lisa." She said. "Can you do me a favor and watch Tommy for me?”

“I don't need a babysitter mom.” Tommy whined. “I can take care of myself i’m not ten anymore.”

“Well you sure act like it sometimes with your whining.” She said. “Sorry about that, my husband and I wish to go on a weekend anniversary.”

“It’s not a problem.” I said. “I’m sure it won’t be too much for me. when do you want me over?”

“Within an hour would be nice.” She said. “Oh and since you're taking care of him until Monday, I’ll be paying fifteen an hour.”

“That’s way too much.” I yelped. "That's over two grand."

“Nothing is too much for my boy.” She said with a giggle.

“Fine, I’ll be there in two minutes, I’m still at my school since I started to daydream from boredom.” I said. “I hope your son's not going to be boring or I might fall asleep on him.”

“About that, if he gives you any trouble don't hesitate to ground him to his room.” She said. “ I think he might be some trouble since he doesn't want to be watched.”

“Well let's hope not.” I said. “I hope he is as calm and loving as he always is when he comes over to my house to play board games.”

“Yes, i saw how happy he was with you that day." She said. "How do you do it?”

“Don't ask me, he’s the one that asked to play out of the blue.” I said. “Well I better get over there and see how things play out.”

“Okay honey, drive safe.” She said.

“It’s only a few blocks, what could go wrong?” I asked, making Lisa giggle, then hang up.

Once I got to the house, i pulled up into the driveway and got out.

“I don't need a babysitter call them off!” Tommy whined with anger on his face.

“I will not.” Lisa said as she looked at me. “Now please don't give her any trouble.”

“Her?” Tommy said as he looked at me and back to her mom in disbelief, then he nodded as he walked into the house.

“Okay?” She said in confusion as she walked to me with her husband to see he was also confused as we are. “Please tell me how you do that.”

“I have no clue.” I said, making her giggle.

“I can see that with that confusion.” She said. “Good luck honey, he’s never changed his mind like that before.”

I nodded as she gave me two twenties.

“Here, buy some pizza.” She said. “That usually keeps him docile for awhile.”

“I don't know if he can get any more docile with that mood swing he just had.” I said as i took the money. making her giggle as she nodded.

I watched them get in the car and drove away as I turned to the house. Tommy staring at me as he held up a Monopoly game.

“Go set it up.” i said as I nodded. “Are you hungry because i am?”

“I’ll make something for you if you want.” He said as he ran into the house.

I walked into the house and sighed as his change of mood was unsettling. I walked to the kitchen and saw him filling a pot up with water as he had two boxes of Mac and Cheese.

“I haven’t had that in awhile.” I said. “Do you want me to do it?”

“No, i can do it.” He said. “Please don't be mom and treat me like a baby. I’m thirteen for crying out loud.”

“I didn’t mean to if you felt like that.” I said.

“No you didn’t.” He said as he looked at me. “You're always the best to me.”

I smiled as i don't know how that’s possible since I don't see him often.

“Go sit down please.” He said.

I nodded and walked to the couch, then sat down. The moment i sat down, I moaned from comfort, making me lean my head back. I woke up from something touching my lips, making me lift my head up as I pushed the item away, then i saw Tommy holding a spoon of Mac and Cheese.

“Am I the baby now?” i asked with a smile.

He smiled as he blushed, then he nodded.

“I hope you don't mind me feeding you.” He said.

“Why not?” I asked with a giggle. “I wonder what this stage you're going through Is called?”

“It’s me wanting to pay you back for your kindness stage.” He said as he started to feed me.

Once he fed me half of the pot, i put my hand up as he tried to give me another spoonful.

“The rest is yours.” I said. “I don't want you hungry”

He nodded and started to eat, then i looked at the clock and saw it was almost five.

“So what do you want to do now?” i asked. “I don't see the game setup.”

“I changed my mind on that.” He said. “Can I watch TV?”

“I don't see any problems with that.” I said. “Do you mind if I go take a shower while you do that?”

He shook his head and he grabbed the remote as I stood up, then walked to the front door.

“You can use mine if you want.” He said.

I looked at him, then walked to the bathroom and closed the door. once I got in the shower, I stood there as the warmth made my body ache. Once I felt the ache fade, I turned around and let out a scream as I saw Tommy in the shower with me.

“What are you…” I started to say, but stopped as I saw he had a hard on, making me stare at him nervously.

“I’m sorry, please don't make me go.” He said. “I wish to take a shower with you and I did say you're the baby this time so I wish to wash you too.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” I said nervously as he grabbed the soap, then started to rub it on me.

I stared at him as he stared at my slit as he rubbed my breast, making me grab his hand.

“Come on.” He whined. “You're the only person that is nice to me besides my parents, but they refuse to let me shower with them.”

“I see why.” i said as i moved his hand away from me.

“Fine if you don't wish to be the baby, then i will be one.” Tommy said. “Wash me please.”

i shook my head.

“I can’t be doing that.” i said.

“Yes you can.” He said as he hugged me. “You the most beautiful girl I have seen. I don't care if you are three years older than me. I love you.”

“I’m four years older.” I said as I stared at him in disbelief as he placed his face on my chest and started to kiss me.

“Please accept me for the weekend, then i will never ask again.” He said.

I stared at him as he looked at me, then he grabbed my ass, making me grab his hand and pull it away.

“I can't.” I said.

“No you can, you're afraid that I will tell on you, but I assure you, I will not since I want you as my first.” He said, then he opened his hand, revealing a condom, making my heart race. “I’ll use this if that’s what you're fearing.”

“I can't be doing this.” I said and got out, then saw my clothes were gone.

“Where did you put my clothes?” i asked.

“In the wash.” Tommy said.

“My phone?” I asked.

“Don't tell on me.” He whined. “Please accept me.”

“I can’t.” I said as I turn to the door, but He ran to it and put his back to it.

“Please.” He begged as he grabbed my hand, then placed it on his four inch shaft and made me stroke it.

I stared at him, then looked at his shaft as he made me grasp it. he smiled as he stared at my nipples.

“So they really do get hard when you get aroused?” He asked. “Will you please accept me just until my parents get back, then you can tell on me all you want. I just want you to be my first. Please, I’m begging you.”

I took a deep breath and pulled him away from the door, making him whine and resist me, then I picked him up and opened the door as I stared at his shaft in disbelief as it was really hard. I forced myself to look away and took him to his room, then grabbed some clothes as he sighed.

“Those will not be staying on me.” He said. “I will keep taking them off until my parents get home to keep you aroused.”

“Damn it, why are you doing this to me?” i whined.

“I don't have a good enough reason.” He said. “I just want to have sex with you.”

“I can't do that to you.” I said.

“Who's going to know that you did it?” He asked.

“I will.” I said, then set him down.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the laundry room, then I opened the washing machine. I sighed as I saw my clothes was in there and it was already in the water.

“Please tell me my phone isn't in there.” I whined as i saw him come into the corner of my eye.

“No, I wouldn’t do that to my first crush.” He said.

I looked at him in disbelief and saw him stroking his penis in a pocket pussy as my heart raced in my head. Feeling my lust rising, I fled to the bathroom, then i turned off the shower and started to pick up his clothes. As I was about to pick up the last piece. Tommy touch my slit, making me yelp out as i spun to him, then I saw him staring at a wet finger, just before he put it in his mouth. My mouth dropped open as i saw he liked the taste of me. I shook my head and looked around for my phone, but didn’t see it so I went to the the living room and looked around for it.

“You won’t find it.” Tommy said.

I walked to his room and started to look for it, then I saw him staring at me with begging eyes as he grabbed my hand and placed it on his pocket pussy. I watched him start to move it along his shaft as he closed his eyes. I felt his shaft move in my hand, making me close my eyes as I let out a whine from the feeling of the warmth building in me. Once I opened my eyes, I saw his hand wasn't holding mine anymore as i was now masturbating him on my own lust making him smile.

“About time.” He said.

“Just shut it.” I whined. “I can't believe my will power isn’t stronger than this.”

I picked him up and he hugged me as i took him to the couch.

“Get it over with.” I said as I sat down.

Tommy smiled and started to kiss me on the lips as he pulled off his pocket pussy, then I saw he was masturbating dry.

“You know that works better if you lube it.”i said.

“No i didn’t.” He said. “It’s my first one and i kinda bought it in secret?”

“Why haven't you got a girlfriend to screw.” I asked.

“You are my girlfriend.” He said. “Ever since you moved in, i wanted nothing, but you. You're my dream girl.”

I stared at him and saw he really meant it by how he stared at me in my eyes without looking away or showing any nervousness. I gasped as i felt him push a finger in my slit, making me break eye contact and look at his hand. He started to push in and out of me, making pleasure shoot through my body as he rubbed my clit. i tried to resist showing it so i didn't encourage him, but my breathing became rapid and he smiled as he knew more than i hoped. I sighed and stopped resisting as i closed my eyes and let it happen. A few second later, i felt him stop, making me open my eyes as i hoped he lost interest now that he was lying down, then he reached out to me.

“Can you do your desires on me please.” He asked.

I looked at his shaft, then picked him up and took him to his room since the couch was too small. I placed him down and started to kiss his chest as he ran his hand through my hair.

“I hope you're not going to tell on me.” He said.

“I can't now.” I said. “I would be going to jail if I do.”

“I don't want that.” He said. “Please don't tell if you start to feel yourself needing to. I know what guilt does to you.”

I started to kiss his nipples as I grabbed his balls and started massage them, then i started to lick his nipples as I heard his breathing became audible. I looked at his face and saw his eyes were closed in pleasure and color fill his cheeks as his mouth was slightly opened. I smiled as he look so cute now, making me start licking his chest, then i moved down to his belly, eventually making it to his peach fuzz covered pelvis. Pre was now on his shaft, making me wipe it off and put it in his mouth. I saw him open his eyes.

“What was that?” Tommy asked. “I want more.”

“That was your cum.” i said with a smile.

“Really.” Tommy said in disbelief. “I didn't expect i would like that since i didn't like the smell. If only i can suck myself.”

“Yeah I know what you mean.” I said with a giggle.

I went down to his balls and started to lick them, making him close his eyes again. A few minutes later, i got up on the bed.

“Wait can I do what you did to me to you before we do the next step?” He asked.

“You're in control now.” I said. “You can ruin my life if I don't do as you say.”

“I would never do that to you.” He said with worry on his face as I laid down. “I want you as my girlfriend, not my slave.”

“I’m too old for that.” I said "I’m almost eighteen.”

“Well then my secret girlfriend.” He said. “And it don't matter to me. You are my favorite girl in the world and never what to leave you.”

“You said until Monday.” I said.

He sighed and nodded, then he got on top of me and stared to kiss me as I felt him finger me, once he started to lick my nipples, I started to let out soft uncontrolled moans as I was getting close to my climax.

“If you want to taste me now is the time.” I said. “Please catch my cream and don't let me make a mess.”

He smiled and quickly got down to my slit, then started to push his tongue in me, making me let out louder moans as he felt so soft in me. He close his eyes as i could see he love this now. A few seconds later, i grabbed his head and started to grind myself on his face, making him giggle as I started to moan louder.

"Open your mouth” I moaned, then I felt his lips clamp around my hole as he shoved his tongue as far as he could in me. “Oh god, that is too much.”

Just as i said that I creamed heavy loads into his mouth, making him quickly swallow it up as i filled his mouth. I let go of his head as i moaned and relaxed.

“You are good, I’ll give you that.” I moaned.

He giggled and got on top of me and started to kiss me as I laid there with my eyes closed, then i gasped as my eyes opened wide in fear as i felt his cock penetrate me.

“Oh God what a feeling.” He moaned as he fell on me, pushing his full length into me in the process.

“Why am i letting you do this to me?” I cried in fear, making him looked at me in worry.

“No please don't panic.” He said. “Don't make me pull out.”

“I won’t.” I said with a sigh as tears fell from my face. “I’m wanting this now. I’m so ashamed.”

He kissed me on the lips as I saw his worry was now through the roof.

“Please don't hate yourself.” He said. “I love you and will never let anyone know that we did this.”

I nodded as I grabbed his hips and started to move him in me like a toy, then He smiled.

“Let me do it.” He said. “I want to feel every inch of your body before I’m done.”

I closed my eyes as he started thrusting in me, then faster and faster until i heard him slapping against me. A second later, He start to grind his smooth pelvis on me, then i heard a grunt from him as he came deep in me.

“What happen to using the condom?” I yelped.

“It’s on.” Tommy said as he pulled out, then his face filled with worry. “Shit i’m so sorry, it came off inside you.”

I felt him reach into my slit, then i moaned as his whole hand slipped in.

“Wow, i like this.” He said.

“So do I.” I moaned as I closed my eyes in pleasure. "Keep going please. Pull the condom out later unless you can do it while you move your hand around. The damage is done already and it can't be undone.”

“I’m sorry if I made you pregnant.” He whined.

“I forgive you.” I moaned. “Go further in please.”

I felt him push further back, then I felt him grab the condom and pull it out without removing his hand.

“Pretend you're hand is your dick please.” I moaned.

“Can I fuck your ass after this?” He asked. “I’m already starting to feel horny again.”

“I don't care.” I said as he started to thrust his hand in and out of me, then i felt him touch my back wall, making me let out a scream as I came on his hand.

“Damn that is so hot.” He said with a chuckle, then pull out of me.

I opened my eyes and saw him stroking his cock with my cream, then he licked his hand off as he was all lubed up.  
“How did you learn all this?” I asked.

“I watched my dad do it all the time to my mom.” Tommy said. “If I wasn’t waiting for you, i would have tried to join them.”

“Why me?” i asked.

“Because you're so hot.” Tommy said. “You're perfect body and that small ass that I’m about to fuck is the best.”

“Just go slow on that please.” I said and turned over.

He got off the bed, then pulled my legs off the bed to where my ass was now lined up to his cock. I felt him spread my cheeks, then prod my backdoor.

“Oh sorry, can I not use a condom in this hole?” Tommy asked. “I only have a few left.”

“Yes.” i said. “Back there is fine.”

Without anymore hesitation, He pushed into me, making me moan as he slid in with a perfect fit.

“God, this is an amazing feeling.” He moaned as he started to pound me.

I said nothing as I couldn’t agree more. After a few minutes of slapping in the air, I felt him pull out of me, then turn me over.

“What are you doing?” i asked as he got ready to penetrate me again.

“Don't worry, I’m not done back there.” HE said. “I want you to see my face when I cum back there.”

I smiled and nodded as I felt his head touch my back door again, then he push in making me close my eyes again.

“Hay.” Tommy whined.

“Sorry, it feels too good to keep them open.” I moaned. “Just cum in me.”

He giggled and started to pound me as I felt his hand go into my slit, making me moan, then I felt him push deep in as I opened my eyes. I saw his flushed face was soft in pleasure with an open mouth and closed eyes, just as I felt him start to cum in me. Tommy opened his eyes and smiled as he saw me watching.

“Did you like that?” He asked.

I nodded as he pulled out of me, then he push my legs on the bed and laid on top of me as he closed his eyes. I smiled as i saw his love for me now, then I closed my eyes and slept with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
